


REPR

by MalevolentKing



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/M, First lemon, Harem, Harry Potter - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentKing/pseuds/MalevolentKing
Summary: Welcome to Remnant a world where Harry Potter and the Wizarding World doesn't exist. Instead you have Ryker Snow and Team REPR (Reaper).





	REPR

Ryker was having a shitty day. But it was also a good day. It was bad because he had the worst fucking luck ever, but on the other hand he has pretty good luck, he got accepted into Beacon Academy, his weasel faunus friend named Ron would be jealous. Not that that's anything new.

His day started out as shitty as always, he woke up to his fucking bed on fire. See his semblance is something his parents call 'Fiendfyre'. It's basically super powerful fire that could burn a Grimm alive in less than 10 seconds, okay not literally, but pretty quickly. Anyway he's lucky that his parents made sure to fiendfyre proof the house. His parents both graduates from Beacon, his dad was part of Team PMPW (Pumper) it consisted of James 'Prongs' Snow, Remus 'Moony' Lupin, Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, and Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew. His mom was on team LSER (Laser) which consisted of Lily Snow, Severus Snape, Emmeline Vance, and Reginald Cattermole.

When it was the day for Beacon to start he got ready as quick as he could, he suited up, putting on a white collared dress shirt, with black jeans, and a long red leather duster with spiked shoulders. On the back of the duster was a simple lightning bolt. He picked up a golden orb and put it in his pocket, his trusty sword Golden Snitch. He grabbed the rest of his stuff and ran outside to his motorcycle that his godfather Sirius got him for his birthday. It was a sleek red and black sports bike. He drove off to where the ship was supposed to pick him up to bring him to Beacon.

As he arrived the ship was about ten seconds from taking off so he booked his ass towards it and just barely made it before it took off. The inside was oddly silent, he just shrugged and put on his headphones and sat down listened to his music. It was a nice and serene ride with the calm sound of the piano relaxing him somewhat. Ryker tends to listen to more calm music so he doesn't accidentally burn something because not everywhere is fiendfyre proof. He's a big fire in a way. Meaning he's calm and peaceful like the hearth inside of a home, or he's like a raging forest fire if you get the privilege to earn his ire.

He tries not to let his forest fire side show to often because every time it does bad stuff happens. Such as the time when the haughty Draco Malfoy thought he could talk down to his faunus friends Ron and Hermione. It didn't end up to well for him, he's still healing his burns, and that happened six or so years ago. Hermione had been murdered by a group of White Fang thugs a few years later, that was another time he went forest fire. The thugs knew no more when he used his fire whip ability to silence them. It was a slightly pleasant experience. His two closest friends can't go to Beacon. Hermione because she's dead and Ron because he's sick and missing his left arm and leg from the aftermath of a dust explosion.

Because of those two things Ryker is going to Beacon alone and he's gonna have to join a random team and deal with a bunch of idiots, look at that the ship landed. Oh, pleasant that blonde kid is puking. Great. Loving this already, he thought. Maybe if things work out he will get a pleasant partner and team. Probably not, but he can always hope right? He started heading towards where the opening presentation was being held. When he finally arrived he bumped into a red headed fox faunus. She had shoulder length red hair, pink eyes, and fox ears and a tail. He mumbled an apology under his breath and just kept walking.

Professor Ozpin started a speech and when he was finished Professor Goodwitch told them they'd all be sleeping in the ballroom. Ryker went into the locker room and changed into his pajamas. A plain white t-shirt and red pants with black striped down the side. He walked over to the most isolated corner of the room, put his headphones on, and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep he said only one thing.

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire."


End file.
